Well Fuck
by Vk201
Summary: Today was not a good day. Lucy was just a normal girl or so it seemed. And now, some one is in her bed, and whats this? He's a vampire! A cute vampire, but... is he nice or is he the devil? It seems he plans on staying for a while so deal with it. Read to find out if this is a new relationship, or if it's parasitism?
1. wf1

**Ok fam, I decided that I'm fixing all of my earlier work and trying to make it better.**

* * *

 **No ones pov.**

Today was not a good day. Meet Lucy. Just a normal girl, or so she seems. Lucy loves to sing and dance, and she's kind of famous for it.

Today, she was just going on a lunch date with her best friend Natsu, that is till he called and told her he wouldn't make it because he had to take his girlfriend to the hospital to check their baby. So Lucy just went on her own and that went _so well._ Not! She just had to be followed all over, no matter what she did, said, or asked, the press was always up her ass.

Take today as an example, right after she ordered her lunch, some guy was sitting at the table next to hers, and a lady with a camera crew and a microphone started taking pictures and asking questions like "How long have you known him" and "What kind of relationship are you two in" and so on and so forth.

After apologizing to him repeatedly, Lucy went to the store to pick up stuff for dinner.

She was now on her way home and she felt like someone was following her so she began to dig around in her bag for her phone. As she pulled it out she dialed 911 and turned around, but saw no one.

"Is anyone there?!" She called out. She waited and listened, she didn't even hear breathing. Lucy canceled the call and went on her way.

This was new, for the last few years there was almost always someone behind her, but now not one person was around, not that she was complaining. She turned back around and put her phone away.

* * *

She soon made it home and was now putting the stuff for dinner away. She was going to make a simple diner of pasta and salad.

After everything was in order, Lucy went and took a bath, then worked on a new song. By the time she was done for the day it was about seven thirty. Dinner would be a little late tonight.

Just as she was draining the noodles, there was a knock on her door. Thinking nothing of it, Lucy opened the door to see who it could be. There stood a tall man with tan skin and burgundy hair. He had both eyes closed, but a scar ran across his right eye. It was no one she knew.

Suddenly he was behind her and her door was closed with her pressed up against it. Her hands were pulled behind her and held by only one of his, his other hand was over her mouth. He leaned down to her ear and pulled her closer to him. She struggled against him.

"So you knew someone was following you, but put your phone away, and even opened the door with out asking who was there, and here I thought you were smart." The man said to her in a raspy voice that sent chills down her back, he sounded as if he hadn't used his voice in weeks.

"Even your fear has a mouth watering sent, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He mumbled in he ear.

Before Lucy could process what he said, he bit into her neck and sucked roughly. The taste was so sweet he almost didn't want to stop, but who was he to take this girls life now and prevent himself from ever tasting something so wonderful again?

Soon the blond in his arms went limp and he could hear how weak her heart beat had become. He knew that he needed to stop, so he reluctantly pulled away and licked her neck to help stop the blood. Now that he was looking at her up close, he noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup but damn was she beautiful. He had known she was pretty when he had seen her walking but she was so much more so up close.

"Well I should take you to bed then, and I think I'll stay the night and keep an eye on you." He said to no one as he picked her up bridle style and walked around her house trying to find her bedroom. He found two bathrooms, three closets, one room full of painting stuff, then after a few more tries, found her room.

He opened her dresser and found a pair of pajama pants and a big tee shirt. Walking to her bed and setting her down he took her shirt off first and his mouth began to water, but he looked back at her face and put the night shirt on her then pulled it down so her could take her pants off without seeing her underwear and slipped them off her slim leg. He didn't look as he slid her pajama pants on.

Once done, he moved her into a more comfortable position so she would sleep better and covered her with her blanket. He then walked over to the other side of the king sized bed and took his black shirt and black pants off, leaving him in only boxers, then climbed into bed, settled under the covers, and pulled the blonde close to him and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

 **Alright the first chapter is now fixed.**

 **-Vk201**


	2. wf2

**Lucy's pov**

When I woke up, it was still dark, or so I thought, but no, I was face to chest with a man. WAIT A MAN! No, no no no no, why is there a person in my bed, did we do stuff last night? No I think I remember what happened.

 **Flash back**

I was making dinner when I heard a knock on the door. Upon opening the door then I saw a man with a scar over his eye and moved so fast and was in my house before I knew it and he said something in my ear and then I felt pain in my neck and that was all I remembered.

 **Back to now**

I tried to get away from the man but soon discovered that his arms were wrapped around me and the more I move, the stronger his hold on me. I tried once more when he spoke up.

"Stop moving around, I'm still trying to sleep." The man spoke up.

"Why are you here? Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked trying not to be too loud because my head was pounding.

"Talk later, sleep now. And if you try to get away or get help, I'll kill you." The man said as if it was the norm.

With that said, I closed my eyes to stop from crying and tried to sleep, because I could tell that he wasn't kidding around about killing me.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ( because I'm lazy )**

I woke up to something poking my neck, as I opened my eyes, I saw a face and remembered just what was going on. I sat up and he stopped poking my neck. Then he did something I didn't expect.

"How's you neck, and do you have a head ache?" He asked tenderly.

"I did when I woke up the first time, but not anymore, now, will you answer my questions?" I asked nicely so I didn't anger him, I don't know what he would do if I did.

He looked at me like I did something wrong, but if anyone was in the wrong, it was him. So I told him that.

"Don't look at me like I did something wrong, because if anyone is in the wrong, it's you." I said, my agitation very easy to hear.

He moved as close as he could to me and looked me dead in the eye and smirked.

"My name is Cobra, I am here because I can be, and what I want is you to do as you're told... And right now, I want you to go put something nice on and doll yourself up, we're going out." He told me in a sly tone, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"What do you mean we're going out and why do I need to dress up for it?" I was flabbergasted.

"What type of dresses do you have?" he asked me, as if I hadn't said any thing at all.

He got up and went to my closet and started going through my stuff, then he turned to me and held out a hand.

"Come over here please" he said, even though he said please his eyes told me there was no way I could say no, not if I wanted to live.

So, out of fear for my life, I got out of bed and made my way over to him. He pulled out a red dress and a deep purple dress and held each one out by my me, one to each side.

"Go try these on and show me each one on you." He commanded with amusement dancing in his eye.

I did as he told me and he liked the purple one the most and ordered me to do my makeup to go with the dress. Upon finishing this task he stood behind me, and said nothing as I turned to look up at him.

His eyes meet mine and I blushed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and leaned in and, and, what the fuck! Is he smelling me?! What the fuck is his deal!? And to make things worse he frickin licked me! What the fuck!

I pulled away to the best of my ability, rubbing his saliva off myself, and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What the fuck dude, why did you lick me? Are you even human?" I asked, not that I thought he was anything other than human, but what kind of person smells people and licks them?

"Well no, I'm not human, I'm a vampire, but you should know that already, I did bite you last night, or don't you remember?" He asked the last part with a hint of worry in his features.

"WHAT!?" I looked at him and he smirked and his purple eye flashed red. With that, I took off running and out the door I went. Running down the street with out anything on my feet, it hurt like hell but I had to get away.

I stopped and looked around once I reached the more populated area of the city, but no one is around. The only thing I can hear is the blood rushing through my veins, and my head is spinning. I turned around to look ahead of me, but my vision blurs and starts getting darker and darker. Suddenly I'm falling. I don't feel myself hitting the ground, but I know I did.

* * *

 **So... Yeah, the new and improved chapter two...**

 **-Vk201**


	3. wf3

**Cobra's pov**

She ran out the door after I told her I was a vampire, I thought that was strange, I could of sworn she would have remembered something like that. I soon walked out the door, but I began running as I felt something was wrong, not that I cared, but I just found her, and I wasn't about to loose her yet.

I ran for about five minuets, because of my inhuman speed, and saw her fall to the ground. I could tell she was't getting back up so I stop running and walked up to her, she's out like a light. Holy shit was that fun! No one's ran away from me in about fifty or so years.

I pick her up and carry her bridle style back to her apartment. Looking down at her, she's still really beautiful, even with a bump forming from where she hit the ground. Soon enough I'm walking through her door that I never bothered to shut. I taker her to her room and tuck her in. God she's gorgeous, so I lean down to kiss her, but I don't get far, because as soon as I do that, she moves a little, I jumped back.

She didn't wake up, so I turned the lights out and shut her door. I look around the house before I decide to go and make dinner so when she wakes up she can eat, because she I'm sure that after last nights feeding and this afternoons running her body is going to need something to keep her from blacking out like that again.

I look in the sink and see noodles in the strainer, so I take them out and pop them into the microwave and pull a pan off the wall to heat up some tomato sauce.

Once done, I made a plate for her, since it was now about seven at night. I was about to go wake her up when there was a knock on the door.

I open the door only to see a boy with pink hair, green eyes, and a girl with white hair, blue eyes, holding a baby with pink hair and blue eyes. The baby looked to be about a day old. Very cute.

"Hey... Umm, who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm cobra" I say simply.

"Are you Lu-chans boy friend?!" The blue eyed girl squealed.

I smirk at this and say "Of sorts, can you come back at another time, Lucy is in bed." I wink at the end.

"If you hurt her in any shape or form, WE WILL KILL YOU!" They both yell at the same time.

"Duly noted, I will let her know you stopped by and if you will tell me, I will tell her the name of your beautiful baby girl." I say to get the two dumb asses out of here.

"Her name is Nali." The girl states as she cuddles her baby.

"Ok, now you two take care of that sweet little girl. She looks cold." I say, hoping that they will leave.

"You know what?" The boy says, "I think you're right, good night." They turn and leave, finally!

With that I shut the door and went back to Lucy's room to wake her up. But as I open the door, I see her sitting up in bed. I turn the lights on and walk to her. She looks at me and suddenly she jumps up and runs, _again._ This time I beat her to the door and I jump at her as she tries to stop so she doesn't get too close to me. I put my arm around her and protect her head, and we hit the ground... Hard.

She screams and struggles and calls out for help, but I just hold her still.

"Are you done yet?" I ask annoyed.

"Please just leave me alone, I wont tell anyone." She begs.

"Now we both know that wont happen, just get up and come eat your dinner. Then we can talk more."

* * *

 **So that happened...**

 **-Vk201**


	4. wf4

**Lucys pov**

"Come eat, what, did you make dinner or something?" I ask.

"Yes, I did make dinner, well kinda." He replied.

 _He isn't as scary as he was earlier..._

"What do you mean kinda?" I ask him because...well...how do you kinda make dinner?

"I warmed up the noodles you were making last night and heated up some sauce, that is how."

 _Ewwww, he heated up the old food that was left out all night, I get that he's a vampire, but wouldn't it be just as nasty as drinking old blood?_ Just that thought grosses me out.

"No, it's not nasty at all, you're just a germophobe that's all." He said.

 _How the fuck did he know what I was thinking!_

"I can hear your soul, part of being me" He said as he smirked.

"So um, whats your name, if this is gonna go on like this, I would like to know" I ask him.

"What you don't remember? It's Cobra but you should know that already."

"How would I know your name?!" I replied.

"Damn, you don't have to be so loud, and I told you earlier."

"Sorry, but what?" Came my brilliant response.

"What ever, come on do you wan't to eat or not?" He snapped at me.

He walked out of my room and I followed, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

Sitting at the table with him feels kinda odd, he's not eating, and I feel fat because I am.

"You're not fat, if it makes you feel better, I'll eat too" He offered, I smiled at him and nodded like a child.

I still find it weird how he can 'hear my sole'.

 **Cobras pov**

She smiled at me and I found it hard to breath due to the fact that she had my throat closing up. Damn her and her beauty!

I get up and go get some food, then go to sit back down and that's when I hear it. She's singing softly to herself.

 ** _"Never may we fall out of line_**

 ** _out of line_**

 ** _I'd fall anywhere with you_**

 ** _I'm by your side_**

 ** _Swinging in the rain_**

 ** _Humming melodies_**

 ** _We're not going anywhere 'till we freeze"_**

"You sound like an angel" I say stupidly.

"Oh shit, you're not supposed to hear that song yet." She looks like she just seen a ghost.

"Why not, is it about me?" I tease.

"You wish, no, no one was supposed to hear it, it's not finished yet." Oh that's why.

"Well at any rate, it's getting late so... off to bed." She says quickly.

She got up, put her dishes in the sink and tried to leave, but I wanted to have some fun.

"What? You just got up, I've been waiting for you to wake up so we could have some fun, and maybe bond a little." I said hoping that she'd buy it.

I can hear what she's thinking and wow, this is just wow, ' _He wants to hang out with me? Sure he does, and he next he's gonna tell me he has two heads! It'll be a cold day in hell before he~_ ' I cut her off because, well just because it's fun.

"I do have two heads, but the people in hell better get coats, we're gonna hang out!" I smirk as her face turns red at my statement about the two heads and then she pales at the last part. This is gonna be fun!

 **Lucys pov**

Well fuck! This is just great! Now I have to _hang out_ with him, what the mess is he playing at?

"Nothing" he says calmly.

"Stop reading my mind, that's not nice! Haven't you heard of privacy?" I ask him, a lot less calm than he is.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WELL!?" I shriek.

"Fine, just stop yelling! That shit is not ok with me." He replies.

"Now what do you wanna do again, I kinda forgot." I say sheepishly.

He just smirks... Well, fuck my life...

* * *

 **So... There you go... Meh \\_('-')_/**

 **-Vk201**


	5. wf5

**Lucys pov**

 _This is what he wanted to do? I mean, it could be worse._ I think to myself.

"Yes, it could, so stop complaining" Cobra comments as he turns his head back to the television.

We were watching Aladdin. ALADDIN! _What is he, five?_

"Nope, try twenty four, well technically two hundred twenty four." He states then he shushes me.

"I thought you we're gonna stop reading my mind, because it's not nice" I vent.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not really all that nice." He quips.

 _Ohhhhh, I would love to punch you in the face right about now!_

"Now look who's not being nice" Cobra teased.

I glare at him. _Fuck you._

"Was that an offer?" Cobra asked me.

"What!" I say, eyes wide in disbelief. Some nerve!

"Very well." before I could say anything, HE KISSED ME!

 **Cobras pov**

 _I know she was about say no, butt... ya know, I wanted to kiss her, so, yeah._

 _Its funny too, because the song a hole new world just came on, now I've given her a_ princess _kiss. But the best part is her soul, right now it's going crazy. And it's funny as hell._

 _'Holy fucking shit he's kissing my face! More accurately, MY LIPS! My first kiss, is with him, a vampire, an old vampire!'_

I keep the kiss simple and innocent, but soon I brake the kiss, and stare at her.

Gods she's so innocent!

"That was your first kiss! Shit, what the fuck did you do growing up?! Stay in a fucking bubble?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, that was my first kiss, and no I did not stay in a bubble! I spent my time reading." She looks down, but I can still see the blush on her face.

I lean in again, close enough to kiss her again and whisper "Age is just a number..." and pull away.

With that she stands up and walks to her room, her face getting redder and redder. She slams the door, and her inner monologue is fucking screaming.

' _Holy shit, that was my first kiss, it wasn't too bad though, but, he's a fucking vampire, he drank my blood!_ '

At that, my throat drys and my fangs elongate, and I move on autopilot to her room, and open the door.

"Hey I'm not dressed! OUT!" She yells clutching her dress to her chest, but I cant stop myself.

In a flash, I'm at her side, my hands are going for her and I can't stop myself. It's like my body is a jail cell, I'm inside and watching through the windows, or my eyes.

"No! Cobra stop! Cobra!"Lucy screams and tries to run, but I have her in my hands, her skin will more than be likely be bruised tomorrow from how tight I'm holding her, but I can't do anything but watch as I pull her to my body. She struggles against my hold, and I wish I could let her go.

Suddenly my fangs are in her neck and I'm sucking her blood. Once I taste that first drop I give in. I'm horrible.

Soon enough, Lucy is slumped over, leaning on my body, and I force myself to take control and pull away. As I look down on her I notice she is really pale, so I lay her on her bed and go get a glass of Orange juice to help her recover.

I can't get her to drink from the glass, so I put the glass to my lips and take a mouth full of it and lean down, I use my fingers to help open her lips and put mine on hers and slip the juice into her mouth and thankfully she swallows it.

After a few more times, she drank the cups worth.

"There goes all of our progress." I say softly to the sleeping beauty.

I slip her pajamas on her, much like last night and I turn the lights out and slip into bed next to her. I pull her to me again and put my arm around her. My eyes slid shut and sleep takes me as I think of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Right... Erm... I have no words for this...**

 **-Vk201**


	6. wf6

**And now chapter six.**

* * *

 **Lucys pov**

I woke feeling weak, and mushed, damn it Cobra.

"met dhe mup opf mh!" I try to shout meaning get the fuck off me!

Cobra, with his super hearing, heard me, and I can almost feel his smirk when he sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" Cobra whispered in my ear.

"Ouch" Was all I said as my whole body hurt, like I got hit by a bus hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened last night, you just thought of your blood, and I lost control. I really tried to stop myself, honestly." He said, he sounded deeply wounded and sorry. He sounded like a man that has had far too many burdens for far too long.

"I don't know what" my voice cracked "to say." I choked out the last two words of my sentence, my throat felt so dry and sore.

"Here, just lay down, I'll take care of you for a while, until you feel better." Cobra said gently.

With that, he got up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed and turned on the lamp so I could see, then came back to the bed and sat next to me.

I look up at him, and I can see the guilt setting on his face, plain as day. When he noticed me looking he looks away. I don't no why it bothered me, but it did. I reached out to him, but he got up before I could reach him.

"Cobra~" I say softly.

"I'm going to make you some soup." Cobra said as he got up and walked out of my room.

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep once more.

 _Whats wrong with me, I should be mad at him for last night, but I feel bad, like it was my fault._

 _I shouldn't though, he bit me...because he thought of my blood. Why was he thinking about my blood, I wasn't bleeding, and there was no blood in the movie._

 _Oh, maybe it was after the kiss, but how would that, oh! I thought about how he drinks my blood and he must have heard it!_

 **Cobras pov**

 _BINGO! RIGHT ON THE FUCKING HEAD!_

She's smarter than she looks. I looked through the pantry to find some soup for her, and found a can of tomato soup. Once its heated up, I take it to Lucy. I walk over to her bed only to find her out like a light. Half of her is under the covers, and the other half, this is priceless!

Her face is twisted and she has a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. She has her hands under her shirt, between her belly button and her ribs. All in all she looks like a little kid.

"Lucy, wake up. Your soup is up." I'm not sure she heard me so I lean in and blow in her face. That works.

"WHAT THE FREAK! COBRA! Your breath smells like a dead animal!" She squeals and leans as far away from me as possible.

"What do you expect from someone who drank blood just last night, of course my breath is gonna smell like a dead animal!" I try to say without laughing.

"You know what, I think it's just you... You need a shower." Lucy tells me. "And to brush your teeth."

"Alright, I'll take a shower." I say as I walk away, towards the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth!" Lucy hollers out to me.

 _Ok, I get it I have bad breath, fine, but I'm using your tooth brush._

* * *

 **Otay, chapter six is as fixed as it's gonna get.**

 **-Vk201**


	7. wf7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. As much as I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Cobras pov**

"Brush my teeth you say, fine I will. With your toothbrush!" I yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

Just as I turned the water on, the door opened.

"You will not be using my toothbrush!" Lucy says as she stumbles into the bathroom.

"Watch me." I tell her. Man I'm a dick.

I pick up her toothbrush and get it wet.

"Cobra! Don't use it!" She reaches for it, only for me to hold it up, above her head.

She's so fricken short that it's sad. I put the toothbrush on the counter when she starts to wobble.

"You shouldn't be up yet." I said as I pick her up.

She wiggles around in my grasp weakly.

"COBRA! Put me down, NOW!" How is someone so small and so weak so fucking loud?!

"No, you need to stay in bed." I say as I walk back to her room.

"Who says?" She ask childishly.

"If you weren't so damn cute, I'd more than likely drop you..." I say, it's more truthful than I'd like to admit.

"The fuck did you just say!? I'm NOT cute!" She squeaks as she pouted.

The pink in her cheeks argues my point for me.

"Just shut up." I chuckle as I set her back in bed, tucking her in like you would a kid.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, dummy head." Lucy huffs under her breath.

Awe, how cute.

"I heard that!" I call out as I make my way back to the bathroom.

 _'FUCK YOU!'_ She thought.

 _"_ We've been over that before, it didn't go over well, _remember?"_ I can't stop the grin that splits across my face.

 _"_ STOP FUCKING READING MY MIND!" She screams at me.

"What was that, the water is on!" I yell back as I turn the water on.

* * *

 **There you go... Meh.**

 **-Vk201**


	8. wf8

**Lucy's pov**

 _Ugh, Cobra, you're such a dick! And you better not brake anything in there, that's the last thing that I need. It's bad enough that you drink my blood, stole my first kiss and to top it all off, you're living with me! I just have to keep it up until I can get some help. But who do you call for help with a vampire without them thinking you're crazy?!_

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard the water turn off.

 _Shit!_

"Oi Lucy, do you have any clean, oh never mind, found one." Cobra called out from the bathroom.

A little while after that, Cobra walked out with only a towel to cover his manly bits, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Next time you think about going to get help, try not to think to loud, or as much, I've been very lenient, even kind with you." His voice lacking any and all form of emotion.

If that wasn't bad enough, he speed to me, where I still sat on the bed and pinned me down. I know what's going to happen.

"Like you know how I'm a jack ass, and I do what I want, when I want, so lets just start over, shall we?" I never got to answer, because he bit my neck and began to drink harshly, and soon enough everything had gone black.

"Cobra~" I try to tell him to stop.

* * *

 **Cobra's pov**

"Cobra~"

By the time I had reeled in my anger, it was too late, I was doing it again.

 _Why did it hurt so much when I heard her thoughts? And why the hell do I care? She's food!_

A new feeling had settled itself in my non-existent heart when I heard her breath my name, or, well the name I gave her.

She knows me as Cobra, the cocky, but non the less sexy vampire. She doesn't know _me_ , the cocky, but nice, sexy, but humble, calm me. She doesn't know Eric. I was going to let her in, let her meet me, the real me, but, I couldn't just listen to her and stop invading her thoughts, her mind, her life, _her soul._

And now, I hurt her. Again.

I get off her and look at her sleeping form. I think about leaving but as soon as that popped into my head, I shook my head.

 _I can't leave, she knows way too much, and really, if I'm honest with myself, I can't see me leaving her anytime soon. Maybe I should turn her? I'll just wait._

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but it's still something right? Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

 **-Vk201**


	9. wf9

**The room's hush hush, and now's our moment, take it in feel it all and hold it, eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right.**

 **All about us - He is We Feat. Owl City**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I woke up, my head was spinning, I felt hot and sticky and sore all over.

"UGH" I try sitting up, key word being try.

"Lucy, you up?" Cobra.

"You can leave me alone for today." I don't care if I sound like a bitch right now, I think I have that right.

"Luce, I~" I cut him off.

"DON'T YOU LUCE ME! YOU CANT KEEP DOING THAT TO ME!"

"You don't think I know that!" he looks so perplexed.

"All I'm saying is you cannot keep biting me, you're gonna kill me."

He looks at me with a smirk, and I know that I don't like that look...

"And that's what I want to talk to you about today..."

 _Ummm this should be fun, he wants to talk to me about him killing me_

"That's not what I mean..."

"Well, it has to wait, I need to get out of the house for a few hours, I been here for _days"_

 _That and I need to go finish that recording too..._

"Then I'll come with you"

"What!? Why?"

* * *

 **Cobra's pov**

 _Because you were thinking of getting 'help' and because I want to spend more time with you before I ask you to change everything and give up your life to me._

"Because I want to see what your normal life looks like" I know she'll buy it, she is smart, but she cant see through me.

"Are you sure that's why you wanna come, and not because you wanna make sure I don't run off to find help?" she countered.

 _Well fuck._

"Sorta both."

"Fine"

 _What?! Really?! Maybe she trust me, even if only a little._

"Well, lets go, I got shit to do." she calls from the door.

I start walking to the driveway when she calls out to me.

"Cobra, where are you going?" She ask from a black ford I never noticed.

"You drive?"

"Umm, yes." she say's like it's obvious.

 **In the car**

"So, if anyone ask you're my friend from out of town" She starts.

"Why only 'friend' and not _boyfriend_ or _lover"_ I whine.

"What?! You're lucky I'm not telling any one!"

"And you're lucky I don't kill you or force myself on you."

"Boyfriend it is."

"Awe, thanks, _honey"_ Damn I love this...

"So, we will be meeting with my recording team, please behave yourself."

"In other words...?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

 **Oh fun, a day out in the next chapter! Keep reading to see how it goes!**

 **-Vk201**


	10. wf10

**Time for a day out! This should be fun!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Cobra's pov**

This was not what I was expecting from Lucy. This was her recording team? A red head, a dude with blue hair with a red tattoo on his face, and _him_. Zeref.

I'm only two-hundred twenty-four years old, but that guy is a monster, he's over four-hundred years old, and I don't like the way he looks at Lucy.

 _Does she even know he's a vampire?! No, she didn't even know about vampires until me._

He must have known what I was thinking because he flashed his eyes as me.

"So, Zeref, would you come outside with me, I would like a word." I say as calmly as possible.

"Sure." He stood up and walked out the door, me hot on his heels.

* * *

Once we were sure no one would see and or hear us He started.

"So what are you doing here with Lucy?" He asked as he looked me in the eye.

"Well as you can tell, I'm feeding, but I plane to change her."

"Well that's too bad, I had planed that too."

"Look, I don't want to fight"

"Then back off." He cut me off.

"But, I will, you see, I think I found my mate." I reply coldly.

"Please, you're only a child." He said as if he were talking to a kid.

"Now I know you're all _high and mighty_ , but I'm not backing down, so stop looking at her." I put as much power in it as I could, I even glared.

"Now we might have a problem on our hands here, I've known her far longer, lets let her choose." Zeref said feeling smug.

"Ok." It was all I said because I knew Lucy would pick me.

* * *

"What?" Lucy asked looking lost.

"Who do you like more?!" I asked again.

 _Cobra, what is this about? You're scaring me._

Scaring her?

"Lucy, tell this boy that you like me more so he will go away." Zeref commanded.

"No. I am tired of people telling me what I'm going to do." I looked at trying to tell her to shut up. Wrong move.

"Zeref, Cobra is a vampire, I don't like you like that, and I will not be singing for this company anymore!" She exploded.

Zeref began to laugh the laugh of a mad man.

"Lucy dear, I know he's a vampire, but . . . so am I." He smirked.

"Cobra!" I was already in action grabbing Lucy and running out.

* * *

Once we were in the car I started in on her.

"See, Lucy, this is why you can't be out and about, this is why we need to talk about your life!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whimpered.

I wasn't expecting her to say sorry over something she didn't do, I looked at her. Now I fucked up. She was crying. Well fuck.

She drove home, forgoing the other things she said she had to do. Once we reached the house she went straight to her room and locked her door.

"Lucy, come on, open the door." I got no response.

I sighed as I just used force to brake the lock.

Walking into her room I looked around the space only to find her face-down in a pillow so she wasn't crying aloud.

I sit on the bed and ran a hand through her hair and she didn't even look at me.

"Lucy~" she still didn't look.

I laid down next to her and pulled her into my chest. Instead of fighting me, she buried her face in my shirt and continued to cry. I just held her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I hope it was good.**

 **-Vk201**


	11. wf11

**Ok! This chapter _will_ get deep and dark so be ready and Please tell me what you think.**

 _ **Bold and Italic**_ **= Flash back.**

 **I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

The last thing I remember was Cobra crawling into bed and pulling me into him. I fell asleep after that and when I woke, I was alone.

"Cobra?" I called out into the emptiness of my room.

I got up and looked around the house for him, but I didn't find him. For the first time in a few days, I was alone. I looked for my phone and couldn't find it.

Shit.

I went out to my car and found my bag. My phone was gone and I thought that maybe Cobra was out making a call.

I decided to get some breakfast, on the counter was a letter.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I never wanted to ruin your life, well I did try to kill you a few times, but that's not what matters right now.  
I just need you to know that I will always be watching you, you wont see me, but I will still be with you. You can go back to your normal life and forget about me. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I will stay out of your life now, but I need you to know that, well . . . I love you._

 _-Cobra (aka Erik)_

I crash to the ground feeling nothing.

 _'He left me, I should be happy right? My life's not in danger anymore, I don't have to worry about him being in my life anymore? Why does this hurt so much? This is good, I can go back to work. But . . . I don't want that, do I? No, I don't want to be alone again. I want Cobra, No! I want Erik. I . . . I love him!'_

* * *

 **Cobra's pov**

I can't go back, this is for her own good, I knew I should have killed her that first night. Then she wouldn't be hurting so badly right now.

I can feel her soul calling out for me, but that's stupid, because she just tried to get rid of me yesterday, didn't she? She should be happy right know, I bet it's just me that's calling out to her and I'm just imagining that it's her.

Fuck, was I always so lonely? Man, why am I so hungry? Right! I tried no to feed on Lucy. Hmmm, I'm gonna go eat.

* * *

"What do you want mister?" Questioned the little girl in front of me. She couldn't be older than six.

"Well, I need you to come with me, your mommy is in trouble and needed me to come get you for her." I tell her.

I lead her away from the park and to the ally around the corner.

"She's back there." I say as the girl walks further into the trap.

"I don't see her!" The girl calls out, but little does she know, I'm right behind her.

"No, and you never will again." I say to her, but I'm thinking about Lucy, telling myself that I'll never see her again.

 ** _"You smell so sweet, even if your fear is poring off you in waves, your blood is mouthwatering, may I taste it?"_**

 ** _With out waiting for her to answer, he bit into her neck and sucked roughly. The taste was so sweet he almost didn't want to stop, but who was he to take this girls life now and prevent himself from ever tasting something so wonderful again?_**

I was lost in my thoughts until the child that was my lunch went still in my arms. She's almost dead, but I no longer care.

Once I'm done and girl is dead I drop her body and walk away. I wonder what Lucy would say about what I just did?

 _'If I would have done that to Lucy, I wouldn't feel so bad about what I just did, but I didn't so I might as well get over it. I don't need to think about her right now.'_

I get about four blocks away before I hear the screams of the mother whose daughter I just killed.

I find myself laughing at the fact that she sounds how I feel. Then I see a poster of Lucy in a store window.

Her smile reaches her eyes in the picture, I remember the first time she smiled at me.

 ** _"You're not fat, if it makes you feel better, I'll eat too" I offered, she smiled at me and nodded like a child._**

 ** _She smiled at me and I felt my air being cut off due to the fact that she had my throat closing up._**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I found my phone in the bathroom when my best friend Levy called me.

She should be here soon.

 _ **"Levy . . ." I say brokenly.**_

 _ **"Lu-chan what's wrong, where have you been!?" Levy fires.**_

 _ **"He's . . . he left me . . . I don't know what to do . . ."**_

 _ **"Hold on Lu-chan, I'm coming over now."**_

I'm pulled out of our call by a knock on the door.

I look through the peephole before I open the door, but all hope leaves when I see it's only Levy.

I open the door and Levy just about tackles me to the floor in a hug.

"Lu, you never told me you were seeing anyone." She starts.

"It was only for a few days, but he got under my skin, and I . . . I just miss him so much!" I break down on her shoulder.

 _I can't tell her that he's a vampire._

"What's his name?" She ask me softly.

"Erik, but he goes by Cobra."

At that she pulls away and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask.

"Can I ask you something, and you have to tell me the truth?!" She looks panicked.

I nod and she takes a deep breath.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"So you know then?" I look away.

* * *

 **Oh shit! XD Levy knows about Cobra! But how? Stay with me and see! Tell me what you think, and how you think Levy knows about vampires!**

 **-Vk201**


	12. wf12

**Welcome back minna! I'm sorry for the wait...**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

Levy knew about vampires, no, she knew about Cobra... how?

"I do a lot of reading." She said, but it sounded like she was lying so leveled her with a glare.

"Levy McGarden, are you lying to me?" I asked like a mother.

She hung her head knowing she'd been caught.

"So how do you know about Cobra, about vampires?" I had to know.

* * *

 **Levy's flash back**

 _"Are you sure I can come, I'm not on the train yet, I can go~" I was cut off when my boyfriend laughed into the phone._

 _"Gi hi. Levy, babe. Yes, my friends said they don't mind, even if they did, fuck 'em. Gi hi." His voice boomed through the phone._

 _"Ok, I'll see you soon, bye." With that I hung up and boarded the train to Russia._

 _Once I got my seat in the back of the train car, I put my headphones in and fell asleep._

 _I must have slept through the whole ride, because when I woke up, everyone was getting their stuff and getting off._

 _Doing the same, I checked the address on my hand. **Mikhaylovskaya ul., 1/7, St Petersburg, Leningrad Oblast, Russia, 190000**_

 _Making my way to the Belmond Grand Hotel Europe, I got some strange looks from other people when asking for directions._

 _I finally made it to the hotel and got a room key, Gajeel had got the room already and told the people at the front desk I'd be coming. The lady who gave me the key looked at me like she felt sorry for me, like she knew that something was about to happen._

 _I opened the door to a dark room._

 _"Gajeel?" I called out, not able to find the light switch. I walked into the dark, unaware of the people who were watching me._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder and thought it was him. I turned to hug him then the door opened and he was there. So who was this?_

 _I look up and can only see the outlines of a man who was not my boyfriend._

 _He leaned down and pressed something into my neck and I blacked out from the pain._

 _"Levy!" I heard Gajeel call out as everything went black._

* * *

 **Lucy's pov.**

"He had a lot of explaining to do when I woke up." Levy finished.

"So, lemme get this straight." I began after Lev told me her story. "Gajeel is a vampire, and he and Cobra were friends? And Cobra bit you?" I was unable to process this new information.

Well fuck... my life.

"Yes, I would have told you sooner had I known what was up, but you said it was only for a couple days?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I nod and look down, I don't know why I miss him.

"I could call Gajeel and ask him for help?" Levy offers.

"N-no, it's fine, he doesn't need to h-help." I choke out remembering the last time he 'helped'. I ended up in a bunny costume and heels dancing around on a stage and singing a song he wrote for me, thus the nick name Bunny did Zeref let me sing that song?!

Fuck no. Not again.

"I promise it wont be like last time." Levy said, giving a shake of her head as she too, remembered what happened last time.

"Ok, make the call. NO SONGS!" I said with a shiver.

"Right." Levy said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

 **Holy fuck! Done! I hope that was good. The hotel in Levy's flash back is real, and I hope to stay there some day (If any of that info. is wrong please tell me).**

 **Anyway, Please review... tell me what you think.**

 **-Vk201**


	13. wf13

**Welcome back... I know that the last chapter was crap. I am sorry. I am also sorry for not updating in a long time. I hope this chapter will make up for all of that.**

* * *

 **Cobra's pov (3 weeks later)**

 _'What the fuck am I doing'_ I ask myself in my head.

I said I was never coming back, but I cant stay away, so here I am, at Lucy's house, watching her through the window like the creepy fucker I am.

She's just sitting at the table writing something. More than likely a new song. She's already done a new cover photo for some girl magazine. She was beautiful, pink lips, light gray eye shadow, hair up in a messy bun, a soft blue dress that stopped at her knees, but something was off. Her smile. It wasn't real.

Shaking my head I walk to the door.

 _Why am I doing this?_

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,

when all those shadows almost killed your light"

Right, I'm here because I love her.

"I remember you said: don't leave me here alone."

I slipped in without a sound and walked up behind her.

"But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."

"Is this one about me?" I asked her.

She jumped and turned to me.

She didn't say anything, and I couldn't hear what she was thinking.

"Luce, please don't be mad at me." I said softly.

Still no answer.

 _'Is Cobra really here?'_

As if she thought I would disappear she grabbed my hand. I let her.

"Why?" Was all she asked.

 _'Why come back?'_

I don't say anything and instead pull her into my arms and kiss her hair.

"I donno. I tried to stay away, but I can't. So we need to talk."

 **Lucy's pov**

"Yea, we do." Was all I could say before the first tear ran down my cheek.

I pushed away from him to look into his eye.

"And like I said the first time you asked me that question, no the song is not about you." I gave him a watery smile.

Wiping my tears away I took a seat again and Cobra did the sat and looked at each other for a long time before he spoke.

"Lucy, I..." He started.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I love you, and I want to turn you so we can be together." He looked me dead in the eye.

"Turn me? As in, make me a vampire?" Erm...

 **A few days ago...**

"Hey Lulu?" Levy asked me from the other room.

"Yeah?" I called out to her.

"Gajeel said that he was gonna turn me tomorrow, so I won't be able to be around for a few days.." I wasn't worried about it, and Levy really wanted it.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said, feeling kind of sad that Cobra hadn't done the same with me.

"And Gajeel said he hasn't found anything on Cobra, but you don't need him, he was bad for you, remember?" Levy tried.

"I know." For the last few weeks Levy has been here with me, trying to tell me that Cobra wasn't worth it and that I would never see him again and that I should move on.

I knew I should, but I just couldn't. Part of me hoped he would come back for me.

"Hey Levy, do you think he would have turned me if he had stayed?" I asked because in his letter, which I had shown her, he said he loved me.

"I don't know." She answered softly.

 **Back to now...**

"Yes" He leaned closer to me over the table.

"Look, I love you, It hadn't been very long, but as far as I know, you love me too. So do you wanna stay with me forever?" He asked without looking away.

Before I knew what I was doing I started singing.

"Forever is a long time,

but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile,

I wouldn't mind it, at all.

I wouldn't mind it . At all."

I didn't need to say anything else because he got the message.

"When can we do it?" He asked excitedly.

"Tonight?" I asked hopeful.


	14. WF14

**Welcome back minna! Sorry for the long wait, I'm not dead, I promise!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and reviewed!**

 **Anyway... I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

"So what do you remember of the first night?" Erik asked me as we took seats on the opposite sides of the table.

Knowing that he would hear what I thought, I didn't bother talking.

 _I was walking home, I thought someone was following me... then I got home, I was making dinner... Then you showed up at my door, and... Bit me, right?_

He nodded his head to tell me that was right.

 _Then I remember... um... I can't really remember much after that, I remember the kiss, then the other bite..._

"About that kiss, during the movie... That wasn't the first time I kissed you..." He sat there smirking at me.

"What?!" I asked him wide eyed.

"When I put you to bed the day you tried to run away from me, I may have stolen a kiss." He said as he maintained eye contact with me, not even blushing a bit.

 _I mean, it doesn't really matter now, does it?_

He shook his head no, earning a light blush and a small laugh from me.

 _Anyway, that's all I remember from the first few days._

"Well that would explain why you asked me my name twice. I don't know why that happened, but I can't compare it to anything from the past." Erick said as he got up from his chair.

"Why?" I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to know why.

When he answered from right behind me I jumped a little because I hadn't noticed that he had moved behind me.

"Because you're the only person to ever hold my interest for more than two days." He breathed in my ear.

I lean away to look him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"I'm telling the truth." He stated as he smirked.

I felt my face burn up in embarrassment.

He leaned in and kissed my nose.

Then something popped into my mind.

"What about Zeref?" I asked aloud.

"If he comes back, I'll deal with him, and I'll need you to run, ok?" He said seriously.

I nodded my head then let out a yawn.

"Time for bed then, hu?" He chuckled when I nodded again.

* * *

 **Cobras pov.**

After I put Lucy to bed, I went to make a phone call to an old friend, only to find his number saved under 'Levys Bitch' on Lucys phone.

He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Bunny, what do ya want?" His voice grumbled.

"Well, hello to you too Black Steal." I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Cobra?! What are you doing with Bunnys, I mean Lucys phone?" He all but yelled through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but who's Bunny?" I had to ask!

"Cobra! Where are you?" Gajeel yelled.

"At _Bunnys_ house" I chuckled.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He yelled again.

"I wont, but why would you care?" I asked seriously.

"Fer one, she's like my little sister, and fer two, shrimp would have both of our asses if I didn't protect Bunny, that's her best friend... And Bunny ain't afraid to put me in my place." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, she a tough little one, isn't she" I said in a softer voice.

"Yea, so why did you call me?" He asked humorlessly.

"I need to speak to you in person... I don't think anyone can hack Lucys phone, but better safe than sorry." I state dryly.

"Umm, well, I just turned Levy a short time ago..." He started.

"It's about Lucys safety." I replied.

"I'll see if shrimp feels like coming over." He said right before he hung up.

 _'Erik? Did you leave me again?'_

I better go check on 'Bunny'

* * *

 **Sorry again for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it.**

 **-Vk201**


	15. wf15

**Thank you all for staying with it! You may not care, but on the fifteenth, I'll be seventeen! So I felt like giving y'all a little filler chapter of fluff, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cobra's pov**

I opened the door to Lucys room and flicked the lights on, but I didn't need the light to know that Lucy was crying.

"Hey Aşkım, dry those tears, I'm right here and I'm never leaving you again." I said softly as I sat on the bed and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Aşkım?" she asked confused.

"It means my love in Turkish."I whisper, then place a soft kiss on her hair.

"You promise you'll never leave me again?" She asked brokenly.

I pull her away from me to look in her eyes and wipe her tears away then place another soft kiss on her forehead.

"I swear on my life, that I will never leave you again." She seemed pleased with this, as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head over my non-beating heart.

We stay like that until I remember to talk to her about the phone call I just made, or really, the nickname... Bunny...

"So, Bunny huh?" I ask and she giggles.

"It's a long story..." She states.

"We have all the time in the world." I say as a smirk lifts the corners of my mouth.

"Well... Levys little bitch of a boyfriend made me dance in a bunny costume once, and the name kinda stuck..." She said.

"That's not the whole story is it?" I ask, fully knowing it's not.

"No, but I'm not telling." She pouts.

"Oh yeah?" I ask as I start wiggling my fingers over her ribs.

"Erik!" She squealed as I continue my assault on her ribs, then she tries to get away from me. Key word: Tries.

She landed on her back and I used my vampire speed to straddle her and tickle her some more.

"That's ha ha ha cheating ha ha ha!" She laughed so hard I'm sure her sides were hurting, but her soul was singing happily.

"No it's not" I say slyly.

When I finally stop tickling her, she's breathing hard, but she's smiling. That's all I want. For her to smile.

"Erik..." she says softly.

"Yes Aşkım?" I answer just as softly.

"I love you." She blushes as she says those three magic words.

I pull her into my lap and capture her face softly between my hands and look her in the eyes.

"I love you too." And we seal our soft words with a kiss as sweet as sugar.

* * *

 **There you go, some CoLu fluff! I hope you thought it was cute, I know I did!**

 **Until next time my dearies...**

 **-Vk201**


	16. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
